


Dependent

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Child Abuse, Exposure therapy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Not Kink, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pee shy, Phobias, Sexual Abuse, Wetting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: After staying in Russia for some time, Yuuri notices a strange habit about Yuri... He won't set foot into a public restroom by himself.Some of this content will be triggering to victims of childhood abuse and sexual assault. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/gifts).



Yuri Plisetsky was shy. 

Never in a million years would Yuuri have associated the blonde with that word, but he had gradually come to the conclusion that it had to be the case. Yuri Plisetsky was shy, or at the very least, he was _pee shy_. Yuuri glanced at his hunched frame, the way his legs were crossed tightly and his hips in a constant motion. It was obvious that he needed to pee.

But he wouldn't admit his need, Yuuri already knew that. It had become apparent during the few months he'd been living in Russia, that Yuri never said he needed to pee. He would always wait until someone else claimed they needed the bathroom, or announced that was where they were headed. Then, he would manage a “me too” and follow them to the restroom. Of all the words Yuuri could use to describe Yuri, he never pictured that “shy” would become one of them.

They still had ten minutes left of their break when Yuuri took pity on the younger and announced, “I need to use the bathroom,” standing up and stretching. It was a lie, but he wasn’t sure what Yuri was going to do if the bathroom wasn’t brought up.

Immediately, Yuri jumped to his feet. “I’ll go, too,” he muttered, shifting in place.

Yuri followed Yuuri down the hallway and into the bathroom, rushing to a urinal as soon as the door was shut behind them. From a few urinals away, Yuuri could hear the obscene amount of urine that Yuri was releasing. He blushed as he relieved himself. Yuri was still going once Yuuri was finished, and he moved to wash his hands.

“Wait,” Yuri whispered as he headed for the door, just as Yuri was placing his hands under the sink. “Wait for me.”

Yuuri nodded, watching the boy’s cheeks heat. It was obvious that asking Yuuri to stay had embarrassed him, but it was important enough to him that he had done it. Yuuri stood by the door without question, waiting until Yuri had dried his hands to open the door.

“Yuri?”

Yuri didn’t stop walking, but Yuuri tried again once they were halfway down the hall.

“Yuri, if you needed to go, why didn’t you ju-”

“Shut up,” Yuri muttered, his voice not sounding as gruff as usual. “Just shut up about it, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, not pushing any further. “Okay,” he agreed. And he didn’t bring it up again.

The next time Yuuri found Yuri a squirming mess, they were at the skate shop, their blades being sharpened and boots adjusted. They had been there for a few hours already- skate adjustment was a process for professional skaters, after all. Yuri had gradually become quieter as they waited, sitting on the hard bench in the lobby. Yuuri saw his legs crossed tight, one jiggling incessantly as his hand got buried deep in his sweatshirt pocket.

Once again, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to give Yuri an out. “I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Yuuri addressed Viktor. He stood as Viktor nodded dismissively, cocking his head at Yuri. “Want to come stretch your legs, Yuri?”

Green eyes shot up gratefully, nodding as he stood. It was a short walk to the bathrooms, but Yuri kept a slow pace and his hand buried in his pocket the entire time. Once they reached the doors, Yuuri leaned against the wall and cocked his head towards the door. “Go ahead, I’ll wait for you.”

Yuri froze, an expression of panic washing over his face. “You… you don’t need to go?” He asked, swaying his hips as he kept his eyes fixated on the bathroom door.

Yuuri shook his head, speaking softly and calmly. “No, but it’s obvious that you do. Go ahead, you don’t have to be embarrassed to say that you have to go or anyth-”

“I’m fine,” Yuri whispered, his voice shaking. “If you don’t need to go, let’s go back to th-”

“ _Yuri_ ,” Yuuri gaped as the younger danced in place, but still refused to enter the bathroom. “You look like you’re going to wet yourself any second, why don’t yo-”

“Shut up!” Yuri looked close to tears, one leg crossed over the other as he bent at the waist. “Just shut up and leave me alone,” he barked.

Yuuri was torn between leaving Yuri there to wet himself and scooping him into a hug to tell him everything was going to be alright, and not to cry. Instead, he found himself lurching forward and grabbing Yuri’s arm. He ushered him into the bathroom with a curt, “I need to go; come on.”

Yuuri went as far as dragging Yuri to the urinal, staying close as Yuri marched in place for a few moments, glaring at Yuuri. He finally slipped down his waistband and started pissing, grunting as a weak stream became a waterfall. Yuuri marvelled at just _how much_ was being kept inside Yuri’s small frame, but it worried him just the same. By the time Yuri was finished, a minute must have passed.

Yuuri and Yuri exchanged silent glares as Yuri washed his hands in the sink, brows furrowed and eyes still looking incredibly wet. He grabbed a paper towel from the counter angrily, drying his hands much too roughly before throwing the crumpled towel into the trash can as if it had murdered his family.

“Yuri,” Yuuri grabbed his arm as he moved for the door, locking him in place. He didn’t miss the split-second of horror that washed over Yuri’s face before he was shoved away, much harder than Yuuri thought the boy could even push. He looked like a feral cat, eyes wide and scared for his life as Yuuri’s back slammed against the tile wall. “Yuri!” Yuuri shouted as the blonde scrambled from the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

Yuuri grimaced as he propelled himself away from the wall, rubbing his spine with his hand. “Ow,” he hissed, straightening himself out. “What the hell…”

Yuri wasn’t in the lobby when Yuuri returned, and he didn’t go looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri and Yuri didn’t speak for days, not that they spoke much to begin with. Yuri stayed at least ten feet from Yuuri at all times, and Yuuri kept his distance, as well. He wasn’t _angry_ about what had happened, but he was _frustrated_. Why had Yuri gotten scared? There was a deep-seeded fear in his eyes when he lashed out at Yuuri, something he hadn’t seen in him before.

Yuri had only piggybacked onto one of Yuuri’s bathroom trips that week. He still didn’t speak to him, either, opting to simply follow Yuuri to the bathroom after he announced he needed to go. He relieved himself at the urinal farthest from Yuuri, washing his hands in silence and letting the bathroom door slam behind him as he left.

It took Yuri sneaking off through the emergency exit at the back of the rink for Yuuri to confront him. He watched as the blonde hurried down the hall, bypassing the bathrooms and the locker room to slip outside. Yuuri scrambled down the hall after him, waiting a few moments before cracking the door open enough to observe what Yuri was doing.

Yuri was standing facing the wall, a steady stream of piss splashing onto the concrete below. Yuuri stared in fascination for a few moments before sighing, creeping back inside and shutting the door behind him. He waited for Yuri, leaning against the wall. 

Yuri scowled when he saw Yuuri, huffing with disgust. “What do you want?”

“What were you doing out there?”

“Getting some fresh air,” Yuri deadpanned, trying to move past Yuuri.

Remembering the last time he tried to grab Yuri and stop him from leaving, Yuuri thought twice before doing it again. “Yuri, wait,” he whispered, shifting his tone from accusing to gentle. “Can we please talk?”

Yuri paused, turning back to face Yuuri. “I shouldn’t have shoved you like that; I didn’t mean to. It was a knee-jerk reaction and I’m sorry.” Yuri scowled with a visible wince, as if the apology physically caused him pain. Yuuri didn’t fail to notice how rushed his words were, spilling out like a child being forced to apologize by his elder. “Can we just leave it at that?”

Yuuri shook his head, sighing. “I’m not mad about that. That isn’t… what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m just trying to understand what’s been going on with you, and I promise that I won’t tell a soul if you confide in me.”

Yuri let out a shaky sigh, biting his bottom lip. “There’s nothing going on.”

“Yuri, you just peed outside. Will you please tell me why you didn’t just go to the bathroom?”

Yuri turned red, averting his eyes from Yuuri. “I don’t like to go into public restrooms, okay? They’re gross. Just fucking let it go, already.”

“But you go if someone else is with you.”

Though his voice was harsh, the look Yuri had on his face was one that showed hurt, not anger. Finally, he gritted out, “I don’t go _alone_. Is this fucking interrogation over?”

Yuuri sighed softly, nodding. “I thought you were embarrassed to say you had to go.” Yuuri managed a smile, offering, “just tell me if you have to go, and we can go together, okay?”

Yuri nodded, green eyes locking with Yuuri’s once more. “You’re not going to ask why?” He asked, tone lined with suspicion.

“You told me to let it go,” Yuuri deadpanned.

Relief spread over Yuri’s face, and he nodded resolutely. “Good.”

They said nothing more of it as they ambled back down the hall.

Despite Yuuri’s offer, Yuri didn’t take him up on it. He continued to latch onto other people’s restroom breaks. Yuuri found him two days later, making his way back out to the emergency exit. Sighing, Yuuri followed after him, jogging to catch up. “Yuri,” he breathed shallowly. “Come on,” he whispered, gesturing to the bathroom.

Yuri flushed, his eyes widening, but he nodded. He followed behind Yuuri, who stood against the bathroom wall as Yuri hurried to a urinal. Yuuri’s cheeks grew hot as he listened to how much pee Yuri expelled, confirming that he had still been waiting much too long to relieve himself.

“Yuri,” Yuuri began as the he was washing his hands. “I was being serious.”

Yuri’s face contorted and he flipped his bangs further in front of his face, flicking out his hands to shake off excess water. “About what?” He mumbled, grabbing a paper towel from the counter.

“You can tell me if you have to go, and I’ll go with you. You don't have to wait until you’re about to burst.”

Yuri blushed, tossing out the towel and moving towards the door. His body working before his mind, Yuuri reached out for Yuri’s hand. He ended up catching his wrist instead, and abruptly dropping it as if he’d been burned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Yuri’s breathing became tight, and his body physically trembled. He paused with one hand pushing the door open, eyes shut as he leaned his forehead against the surface. He sucked in a deep breath, his words shaky. “You can’t do that,” he whispered. “You can’t.”

Yuuri nodded, gesturing towards the hall with a wave of his hand. “I’m sorry, Yuri. Let’s go.”

Out in the hall, Yuri seemed to relax within a matter of seconds. His shoulders drooped and his fists unclenched, his chest heaving at a steadier pace. He moved away from Yuuri, letting out a long breath. “Let’s go, Yakov is probably wondering where we went,” he mumbled. 

“If you need to go, just tell me. It isn’t healthy to wait so long, and you don’t need to pee outside like Makkachin.”

Yuri grew even redder, walking ahead of Yuuri. “Asshole,” he muttered, probably in regards to the dog comment. 

Yuuri sighed, catching up with Yuri. “Just tell me if you want me to take you, okay? You should have told me today.”

They were back at the main rink area by then, and Yuri sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll tell you if I have to go. Will you leave me the hell alone now?”

Yuuri chuckled, nodding. “Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, which one of you idiots thought it would be a funny idea to piss on the side of my building?”

Georgi burst out laughing, while Viktor stared at Yakov with his head cocked. “Piss… on the side of _your_ building, Yakov?”

Yuuri dared to steal a glance at Yuri from where they were all seated on the benches, finding him staring down at the ground. His hair covered his face, but Yuuri could see the tips of his ears had grown beet red, and his face must match in color. His heart swelled with pity, but he held his tongue, resisting the urge to cover for Yuri.

“You heard me, Vitya,” Yakov grumbled. “I got a call from the shop next door that they continuously see someone pissing outside. I doubt it’s some bum off the street- so which one of you is it?”

Silence.

Until, that is, Mila snickered. “Bet it was Georgi, writing his sorrows out in piss on the brick wall.”

Georgi brought a hand to his chest with a gasp, clearly offended. He went off in a string of Russian, whatever he said making Viktor giggle. Yuuri trained his eyes back to Yuri, who was still staring down at the ground. His heart overcoming his brain, Yuuri shifted closer to Yuri. He bent his own head, keeping his voice nearly inaudible.

“Just laugh with them.”

Yuri nodded robotically, sucking in a whistling breath as Viktor cracked another joke in Russian. Without missing a beat, Yuri raised his head and responded to Viktor, causing another fit of laughter to erupt between the four of them before Yakov finally shouted at them all to shut up.

“You think this is funny? I'm having cameras installed! The man is coming to install them tomorrow, and I swear, Georgi, if I find out that you were desecrating my building…”

Yuuri chuckled as Yakov slipped back into Russian, his face growing red all the way to his bare scalp as he shouted. Yuuri smiled at Yuri when he was glanced at, causing him to scoff and look away once more. Yuuri rolled his eyes, his smile only growing wider.

Despite his go-to toilet being taken away, Yuuri still wasn’t asked to accompany Yuri to the bathroom. He did see him slipping off down the hall a few times, but Yuuri hadn’t been able to follow him quickly enough to see where he was headed. With the cameras being installed two days before, there was no way that Yuri would be bold enough to pee outside again.

It wasn’t until Yuuri found Yuri doubled over in the locker room that the subject got brought up again. He was on a bench, bent forward with one hand clenching the fabric at his thigh and the other cradling his lower stomach. Instinctively, Yuuri knelt in front of his and pushed his hand away to inspect the area.

“Are you hurt? Is it your stoma-”

“Don’t!” Yuri hissed, shooing Yuuri’s hands away. He groaned, breathing heavily as he doubled over again. “I’m not hurt; leave me alone.”

Yuuri huffed, shaking his head. “You’re obviously in pain, Yuri!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Yuri growled. “Just fuck off already.”

Blood boiling, Yuuri stood. “Fine then, I’ll go get Yakov and you can tell _him_ what’s wrong!”

“Fucking-” Yuri groaned, raising his head. “Don’t; just stop.”

Yuuri obeyed, planting himself in front of Yuri once more. “What’s wrong?”

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Yuri tried to straighten up. “I’m fine, I just…” His cheeks grew a bit darker, and he averted his eyes from Yuuri. “My stomach hurts and I keep feeling like I need to pee, but I don’t and it just… burns.”

Yuuri was torn between an “I told you so” and a hug, but he picked neither. Joining Yuri on the bench, he sighed. “You probably have a urinary tract or bladder infection, from not using the bathroom enough.”

“Shut up,” Yuri muttered, though weak.

“If it’s causing you this much pain, you really should see a doctor, or-”

“I’m not going to the doctor,” Yuri argued. “Just leave me alone.”

“When did it start?”

Yuri shrugged, picking at the hem of his shirt. “It’s been burning when I pee for a while, but… it didn’t really hurt until a few days ago.”

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed. “You’re going to flush out your system with fluids, we’re going to get you pills from the drug store, and you’re going to pee every other hour, whether you want to or not.”

Yuri scowled, bringing his fist down onto his leg. “Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I’m going to d-”

“Do you want me to tell Yakov?”

It was quiet enough that Yuuri heard Yuri’s skate guard thumping against the padded floor as he thought for a moment. “Fine,” he agreed after a few moments. “Whatever.”

Five minutes later, Yuuri had retrieved a juice bottle from the vending machine and was watching Yuri take small sips. “What have you been doing, since Yakov installed the cameras?”

Yuri shrugged, chewing at the mouth of his juice bottle. “Not going outside,” he muttered, the words echoing into the half-empty bottle.

“Yuri.”

Groaning dramatically, he admitted, “not drinking as much so I don’t have to go as often, and trying to wait longer.”

 _And that’s probably why this happened_. The words were at the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t dare speak them. Sighing, Yuuri suggested, “finish your juice, we’ll go to the bathroom, and then get back on the ice. Are you okay to skate now?”

Nodding, Yuri finished off his juice before standing. “I’m fine.” It was halfway to the restroom when Yuri spoke again, barely audible. “There’s a sink, in the storage closet.”

Keeping his voice unalarmed, Yuuri questioned, “a sink?”

“Yeah, and I was…” He trailed off as they reached the bathroom door.

Yuuri didn’t look in his direction, at risk of embarrassing him further. He had cracked open, the slightest bit, and Yuuri didn’t want to ruin that. “That’s okay,” he responded as he pushed open the bathroom door. “You don’t have to do that anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for proofing this chapter, _Angel_(Meganekko_Misery)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double super duper thank you to _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery) because you helped me sososososo much with this chapter. You are amazing <3

Yuuri supposed he should be happy that Yuri took him up on his offer at all, even if it was just some of the time. A few times when he’d tried smiling at Yuri or waving him over to come to the bathroom with him, he’s skated on by without a second glance. Finally, Yuuri cornered him in the locker room after practice one day.

“Yuri,” he began, “it’s really important to flush out your body when yo-”

Yuuri stopped mid-sentence when Yuri turned his head, trying to hide his reddening cheeks with his bangs. “You don’t need to take me that much, Katsudon! Every _two hours_? Everybody is going to think I’m a fucking baby!” He hissed, fists clenching at his sides.

Yuuri kept his voice soft, shaking his head. “Is your pride more important than your health? You shouldn’t care what others think about how often you use the bathroom.”

“Just shut up,” Yuri growled, finally shoving away from Yuuri. “If I need to go, I’ll tell you.”

Yuuri sighed, but didn’t try to stop Yuri from leaving. He was stubborn, but Yuuri had faith that he would come to him if he really did want help. He resolved to still try and get him to the bathroom more often, but maybe not ask him quite so much. After all, he didn’t want to ruin the tiniest shred of trust that Yuri seemed to have in him.

At practice the next day, Yuri took his avoidance of Yuuri to the next level. He refused nearly every time the bathroom was offered, and only asked Yuuri to take him once. Yuuri grew concerned, watching him skate- he was wobbly and sweaty. He looked pale, and his movements were choppy. He flubbed nearly every jump he attempted, and it was clear that he was avoiding his water bottle.

Yuuri wasn’t watching him when it happened. Regrettably, he wished he had been, so he could have gotten to him sooner. But, Yuuri wasn’t even aware until he heard a few gasps and murmurs, followed by a strangled sob. He was across the rink in a second, skidding to a stop where everyone else was gathered in a half-circle.

Yuri sat on display in front of them, legs pointed out and hands gripping the fabric of his leggings. His _wet_ leggings. A puddle of dark pee was spreading around him, steaming as it trickled further and further out from his body. His bangs covered his eyes, but they did nothing to hide the red dusting of his cheeks, or the wet trails creeping down from beneath them, collecting on his chin before dripping down into the puddle below.

Yuuri was frozen, and so was everyone else. The tension was only broken by Mila, in a joking attempt to make Yuri feel better. “Damn Georgi,” she laughed shakily, “and everyone was yelling at _you_ for peeing in inappropriate places.”

Mila’s attempt at lightening the mood backfired, causing Yuri to ball his fists at his knees. He attempted to stand, shouting something at her in Russian. The only words Yuuri recognized were ones he'd seen in the “Learn to Swear Like a Russian” book Viktor had gotten him as a gag gift when he'd moved to St. Petersburg. Yuri stood on shaky legs with his fist clenched and ready to strike, launching himself at Mila. He slipped, however, and only ended up crashing back down into the puddle.

The wail that Yuri emitted broke Yuuri’s heart, and he couldn’t help but rush to his side. He knelt down on the ice, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s shaking frame without hesitation. “Yuri, it’s o-”

“Fuck you, Pig!” Yuri sobbed. “Get off me!”

But Yuuri didn’t let go. In fact, he held on tighter. “Yuri, shh,” he soothed close to his ear. “I know you’re upset and embarrassed, but you’re not going to make it any better by causing a bigger scene.”

“ _Better_?” Yuri shrieked, trying once more to break free of Yuuri’s grasp. “How could this get any better, you fucking-” He broke off with a guttural sob.

“At least this didn’t happen during a competition,” Yuuri whispered, almost inaudible. He pulled Yuri impossibly closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Come on, we need to get you cleaned up.”

Yuri finally drew in a wet, shaky breath and hid his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. “Make them go away,” he whispered, his voice more fragile than Yuuri had ever heard it.

Yuuri raised his head enough to make eye contact with Viktor. “Can we have a moment alone, please?”

Everyone remained frozen until Yakov cleared his throat, shooing everyone towards the rink exit. He said something in Russian, and the other skaters began to slowly shuffle away.

By the time everyone had cleared out, Yuri’s tears had died down into sporadic sniffles. “They’re gone,” Yuuri whispered, loosening his grip on Yuri. “It’s okay.”

Yuri trembled as he pulled from Yuuri’s grasp completely, staring down at the mess he’d made. “They’re never going to let me live this down.”

Yuuri helped Yuri to stand, anchoring him with his hand on Yuri’s forearms. “No one thinks badly of you. It was just a shock- no one will say anything about it, especially once they realize you’re sick.”

Yuuri helped him off the ice in slow, even strides, frowning when he realized just how weak Yuri must feel- he was putting most of his weight on Yuuri to keep moving forward. “That hag already did,” Yuri muttered as they stepped off the ice.

“She was trying to make light of the situation, Yuri,” he explained, leading Yuri towards the locker room. “She wasn’t trying to upset you.”

Yuri shrugged as they reached the locker room, immediatly pulling away from Yuuri and ducking towards the showers. “I have clothes in my bag, could you…” He kicked the wall with his skate, scowling. “Could you bring them to me?”

Yuuri nodded, offering one last soothing circle on Yuri’s upper back before shooing him away. “Get cleaned up; I’ll get your clothes and speak to Yakov, okay?”

Yuuri had to strain to decipher it, but he was certain that he heard a quiet “thank you” as Yuri walked away.

After leaving Yuri’s skating bag on a bench near the showers, Yuuri took off his own skates and instead put on his sneakers. Yuri was still in the shower when he walked back out to the rink, and the others had returned to the ice. Upon seeing Yuuri enter, Viktor and Yakov both approached him. Yakov waited patiently for an explanation, but Viktor spoke up.

“Is he alright?”

Yuuri nodded, placing a hand over where Viktor’s rested on the rink barrier. “He’s okay, but I think he has a urinary tract infection. He seems to be getting worse, though. I think he needs some rest.”

Yakov nodded, clearing his throat. “Of course- his skating has been off lately. He should go home and rest, then.”

“I’m going to take him there,” Yuuri added, to Viktor, as Yakov moved away from them, barking an order at Mila.

Viktor looked as if he wanted to pry; Yuuri watched as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “I’ll stop by later to check on you both.”

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s lips before watching him skate away, sucking in a deep breath. He spun on his heel, steeling himself. He had a very sick, very _upset_ teenager to get home and into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully, Lilia was not home when they arrived. Yuri was spared the humiliation of having to look her in the eye and explain exactly _why_ he was home from practice so early, and why he had a plastic bag of piss-soaked clothes with him. They slipped inside the empty house unnoticed, and Yuri immediately headed for the laundry area. He was only stopped by Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder, and the free one reaching for the plastic bag.

“I’ve got it,” Yuuri said gently. “Go get into bed, okay?”

Yuri scoffed, kicking at the floor. “I can do it myself,” he argued. “It’s gross.”

Yuuri shrugged, wrassling the bag from Yuri and shooing him away. “Go on, get into bed.”

Yuuri was surprised that Yuri did as he was told without further complaint.

He put Yuri’s soaked clothes into the washing machine on the most powerful cycle, and then crept into Lilia’s kitchen. He felt strange going through someone’s home without their permission, but he knew he needed to get Yuri hydrated. He found his way into Yuri’s bedroom after pouring a glass of water, following the low sound of a television.

“Here you go,” Yuuri offered, placing the glass on Yuri’s nightstand. The teenager’s room was exactly how he’d imagined it- a tiger print blanket on the bed with matching pillows, dark curtains, and clothes strewn about everywhere. A fluffy cat sat at on a dresser, burrowed in a pile of clothes. She could hardly be seen at all, only her eyes peeking out when Yuuri walked into the room. “Your room is really cool,” Yuuri complimented, sitting at the edge of Yuri’s bed.

Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes as he reached for the water. “Shut up,” he muttered into the glass before taking a few long sips.

“Finished?” Yuuri asked as he set the glass down.

“Yeah,” Yuri murmured, though his face looked flushed.

Yuuri reached out without hesitation, pressing the back of his hand to Yuri’s damp forehead. He was definitely warm, and clearly sweating. “You must have a low-grade fever. Does Lilia have a thermometer anywhere?”

Yuri shook his head, inching away from Yuuri’s touch in the process. “What is she, a nurse? Of course she doesn’t.”

“I’ll stay with you until you’re feeling better, okay?”

Yuri rolled over onto his side, facing away from Yuuri on the other side of the bed. “You’re so fucking annoying.”

Yuuri didn’t bother pointing out that Yuri hadn’t exactly _objected_ to his offer. Instead, he moved further onto the bed, taking up the space that Yuri had created by moving. He fixed his eyes on the television as Yuri began to drift off next to him, readying himself to take care of him the best he could.

The last thing that Yuuri expected was to fall asleep, himself. He woke to a cold space next to him where Yuri had been, and he immediately jolted upright. “Yuri?” He whispered. They must have slept for some time- it was beginning to grow dark. Yuuri flipped on his phone flashlight as he moved from the bed, carefully making his way down the hall.

Yuuri heard shuffling ahead of him, and he shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise. “Yuri, are you-”  
 _Oh, no._

Yuri was standing in the middle of the living room, eyes shut and his hand in front of his crotch. As Yuuri approached him, he whined quietly, mumbling in Russian. There weren’t many phrases that Yuuri could actually understand- “hurry” and “can’t wait” were two that stuck out to him. That coupled with the way Yuri was grabbing himself was enough for Yuuri to understand what was happening, and grab Yuri by the shoulders.

“Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom,” he murmured gently.

Yuri answered him in English out of habit after hearing it, shaking his head with a quiet moan. “Toilet…” he muttered, hand kneading his crotch.

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri tried to pull him from the living room, but at no avail. Yuri stopped after only a few inches, sighing quietly. “Come on, Yuri, just a little bit lo-”

The hissing was audible, and Yuuri gasped, frantically trying to shake him awake. “Yuri!” He hissed, shaking his shoulders. “You're having an accident, wake up!”

“Acci-”

Yuuri felt the exact moment that Yuri woke- his body grew stiff and he jerked way from Yuuri, intaking a sharp breath. Yuri scrambled from the room in a hurry, but the flashlight on Yuuri's phone light didn't miss the glistening trail that he left down the hall. The trail led into an opened doorway, and Yuuri could hear a soft weeping from a few feet away, and the telltale sound of liquid hitting toilet water. He lingered in the doorway out of consideration, asking softly,

“Would you like me to bring you fresh clothes?”

Quiet sobs filled the air and Yuri whimpered, “go away.”

Sighing, Yuuri leaned against the door frame, still not looking into the bathroom. He waited patiently as Yuri pissed torrents, amazed that he could still be holding so much inside of him even after beginning to go in his pants.

Finally, a soft whisper drowned out his sobs, the peeing finally stopping. “I th-think I made a huge mess, Yuuri.”

The use of his proper name was enough to send Yuuri into a tailspin, but he forced himself to remain calm. “I'll take care of that, don't worry.”

“I can do it myself,” he argued. The toilet flushed, and then the bathroom light clicked on. After a few moments, Yuri whispered, “it isn't as bad as I thought.”

Yuuri sighed with relief, finally glancing into the bathroom. Yuri's pajama pants were wet down one leg, and the trail of pee from the hall continued all the way to the toilet. Yuri stared at him, tearful and expectant, fisting the dry leg of his pajamas awkwardly.

“It's okay,” Yuuri comforted quietly. He reached out cautiously, brushing back a lock of Yuri's hair. “Clean yourself and the floor up in here, and I'll bring you clothes and clean up the hallway, alright?”

This time, as he left Yuri to his own devices, Yuuri didn't have to strain to hear a genuine “thank you”.

By the time Yuri was back into bed, Lilia had come home from the ballet studio. Yuuri was cornered at the washing machine, her cold gaze freezing him through. “Yuri is sick,” he explained. “He's sweating a lot from the fever and I'm washing his clothes.” 

Lilia's only response was a nearly imperceptible twitch of her nose before she turned and left. Yuuri scrambled back into Yuri's bedroom as soon as he could, shuddering as he shut the door behind him. “She's so _scary_ ,” he hissed as he joined Yuri on his bed once more.

“Yeah, I know,” Yuri agreed, burrowing under the blankets. Yuuri stayed outside of them, settling against the pillows. “Viktor texted me. He's going to drop off some soup, soon.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri murmured. He placed a hand on Yuri's back through the blankets, suggesting, “rest until he comes by. I'll wake you after an hour or so if you don't wake up on your own so you can use the bathroom.”

Yuri heaved a sigh of defeat, his body shuddering with its release as he sunk further into the pillows. “This is humiliating.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yuuri assured him. “Rest, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sheep for editing this chapter and recommending fun sleep-peeing ideas for Yuri xD


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri woke Yuri up after an hour on the dot, gently easing him awake. “Yuri, hey…” He shook his shoulder gingerly, watching the boy begin to stir. “You should try and use the bathroom before Viktor comes over,” he suggested.

Yuri nodded sleepily, grumbling, “alright.”

Yuuri waited on Yuri’s bed, receiving a text from Viktor before he returned. It said that he was outside, but didn’t want to ring the bell because Lilia was home. Smirking, Yuuri rose from the bed and crept down the hall, opening the front door. Viktor stood with a plastic bag from the restaurant down the block, a small smile stretching his lips.

“Hello, love.” He easily pressed their lips together before stepping inside, asking, “how is he feeling?”

“He’s tired,” Yuuri surmised, shutting the door behind them. “He’ll be okay though.” Thinking quickly, Yuuri added, “he’s… embarrassed, you know? So just don’t mention what happened at all, he’ll only get upset.”

Viktor nodded, placing a hand at Yuuri’s waist as they made their way down the hall. “Of course not, love,” he agreed as Yuuri opened the door to Yuri’s bedroom. 

Yuri was back in bed, propped up by some pillows. His face was already flushed from his fever, but upon seeing Viktor, it grew even redder. He looked away, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Understanding, Viktor sat at the edge of the bed and placed the bag in his lap.

“I brought you some soup,” he murmured. Yuuri joined Viktor on the edge of the bed, squeezing his thigh as if to encourage him on. “Are you feeling any better?”

Yuri nodded, moving the bag over to his nightstand. “A little better.”

“That’s good.” Viktor reached out carefully, brushing his hand over Yuri’s as if to test his response. “Everyone is worried about you, they said to tell you that they hope you feel better soon.”

Yuri scoffed, finally meeting Viktor’s eyes. He snatched his hand away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, right. I bet they were all laughing at me.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to scold Yuri, but Viktor held up a hand to silently shush him. “ _Yura_ , no one was laughing, I can assure you. They are worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you.”

Yuri shrugged, looking away once more. “Whatever. I’m fine, I’m not even that sick.”

“Yuri,” Yuuri sighed, “you _are_ sick.”

“Shut up.”

Viktor took this on cue, realizing that Yuri was beginning to clam up once more. “I just wanted to check on you, Yura. I’m glad that you’re alright.” He paused for a moment, pursing his lips as if debating something. In the end, he ended up reaching out and squeezing Yuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri rose to walk Viktor out, but Viktor shook his head. He moved forward and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a succinct touch, whispering, “I can see myself out. Make sure he eats, okay?”

Viktor was gone just as quickly as he came, and Yuuri found himself once again alone with the teenager. “Eat some soup, please?” He requested as he settled back down on the bed.

When Yuri opened up the bag, he scoffed. Out came two containers of soup and two spoons. Yuri handed one container and spoon to Yuuri, and opened the other for himself. They ate in silence, and Yuuri let the silence continue on after they had finished. Before long, he found his eyes becoming heavy and fluttering shut. He was only kept awake by a throbbing in his lower stomach. It was only then that Yuuri realized he hadn’t been to the bathroom since long before he and Yuri left the rink.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Yuuri announced quietly as he moved off the bed. It was only as his feet touched the floor that he looked back, realizing that Yuri was already asleep. Sighing, Yuuri made his way out of the room and across the hall, relieving himself quickly. 

He shook Yuri awake when he got back into the bedroom, gently advising him to use the bathroom before going to bed for the night. He grumbled and whined, but got up and began trudging out of the room anyway. When he was halfway to the door, Yuuri stopped him by clearing his throat.

“Hmm?”

“Did you want me to sleep on the couch?” He asked, unsure.

Yuri shrugged, shaking his head. “Not unless you want to get woken up by Lilia blending her nasty green cleanse smoothies at six in the morning.”

Yuuri sighed with relief, glad for the warning. “Okay… thanks.” Yuuri pulled off his glasses and lifted the comforter, crawling into bed and facing away from Yuri’s side. He didn’t remain awake long enough to hear Yuri coming back in.

Yuuri awoke to commotion- the bed was shaking, and Yuri was gasping beside him. He didn’t hesitate to reach out, grabbing Yuri by the shoulders. He could see nothing in the darkness and without his glasses, but he rubbed his hands over both of Yuri’s shoulders and asked, “what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Stop,” Yuri gasped, his body shaking under Yuuri’s touch. “I think I…” Between gasps, Yuri was unable to articulate the rest of his thought. “Nightmare.”

“You’re okay,” Yuuri soothed him. He wrapped an arm around Yuri, using his free limb to flick on his bedside lamp and clumsily put his glasses on. “Hey,” he whispered softly, realizing that there was a stain on the blanket. “It’s okay,” he tried again.

Yuri was disheveled and a wreck- he was clearly upset about much more than wetting the bed. Still, he shakily inhaled with a nod, pulling away from Yuuri’s comforting touch. “I need to… This is fucking gross,” he muttered.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Yuuri contradicted. “Come on, do you know if Lilia keeps spare bed sheets anywhere?”

Lilia didn’t have spare sheets. By the time Yuuri had the bed sheets washed and dried, it was nearly five in the morning. Sleepily, he and Yuri made the bed back up together. “What if it happens again?” Yuri moaned, pacing back and forth next to the bed.

Sighing, Yuuri asked, “do you have any extra bath towels?”

“Yeah…”

“Go get a few.”

Finally, at five-thirty, the two of them got back into bed. Yuuri had helped Yuri lay out a few towels, watching his face redden as he crawled on top of them to sleep. He gently ran his fingers through blonde locks as Yuri settled against the pillows, only pulling back when Yuri closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri was nothing less than surprised when Yuri still took him up on his offer, even after the symptoms of his infection had subsided. Two days later, he was sitting on a bench with Viktor, watching as his fiancé bandaged some wounds on his beaten feet.

“And then,” Viktor complained, “Yakov starts screaming at me to do it again, all because Lilia decided th-”

“Katsudon.”

They both glanced up as Yuri approached them, stopping a few feet in front of them and huffing quietly. He stared at the ground as Yuuri addressed him quietly, “Yuri?”

“Can we…” Yuri sucked in a sharp breath, trying again. “Will you come with me…”

Yuuri understood immediately, the way Yuri's hips were swaying giving him away. “Oh!” He gasped, as if he'd just remembered something. “I completely forgot! I'm sorry, Yuri.” Yuuri stood and put an arm around Yuri's shoulders. “I have to show Yuri something. I'll be right back, Vitya.”

“O-okay?” Viktor seemed perplexed as Yuuri led Yuri away, but didn't try to go after them.

Yuri sighed deeply as they rounded the corner to the hallway, visibly deflating. “You didn’t… tell him, right?”

Yuuri shook his head, dropping his arm from around Yuri’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t tell him without your permission, Yuri. It isn’t my place.”

Yuri nodded in agreement, the closest thing that Yuuri figured the boy could manage to a sign of gratitude. He held open the bathroom door for Yuri, following in close behind. He tried to pee while they were in there, so that he wouldn’t have to come back again unless Yuri needed to go. He was finished voiding before Yuri, and instinctively waited for him after washing his hands.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuri asked once they were back in the hallway, causing Yuuri to stop in his tracks. He turned to face Yuri, but the boy was looking down at the floor. “Why are you being nice like this? What’s in it for you?”

Yuuri smiled softly, though Yuri couldn’t see the action. He took a step closer, placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri didn’t move away from the touch, but he didn’t look up, either. “Because you’re my friend,” Yuuri explained, “and friends want friends to be comfortable.”

Yuri sighed, squirming from Yuuri’s hand. “Okay,” he conceded. 

Back near the ice, Viktor pouted at them as they approached him. “Are you two keeping secrets from me now?” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, shaking his head before Yuri could open his mouth to speak. “I was showing him one of Minako-Sensei’s stretching techniques,” he deadpanned.

Viktor scrunched up his face accusingly. “Why wouldn’t you show him out here, where there is room? Did you go to the locker room?”

Yuuri froze. He scrambled for a plausible answer, but Yuri was quicker. “I didn’t want him to show me out here; I don’t need an audience to stretch.”

Viktor’s face softened with understanding, and he reached out to place a hand on Yuri's shoulder. “You don't need to be embarrassed,” he assured him.

Yuri scowled, shrinking away from Viktor's touch. “I have to get back on the ice,” he muttered, heading in that direction.

“You seem to be getting on well with each other,” Viktor commented.

Yuuri nodded, watching as Yuri pulled off his skate guards and stepped onto the ice. “Yeah, we've been getting on just fine.”

Viktor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's temple. “I'm glad, love.” 

It was only a matter of time before Viktor caught on, Yuuri knew. Despite him not being the most perceptive of men, it was hard to ignore that nearly anytime Yuuri went to the bathroom, Yuri was with him. Of course, Yuri still tagged along to Viktor’s bathroom trips, as well as Yakov’s and Georgi’s. But now that he and Yuuri had reached an agreement, most of the time, they went together.

Viktor didn’t say anything until they were at a local competition for Georgi, though Yuuri suspected that he must have caught on a while ago. They were sitting in the stands when Yuuri noticed it, the telltale shifting of Yuri’s hips and they way both his hands were stuffed into his sweatshirt pockets. Without a second thought, Yuuri stood and and began, “I’m going to the bathroom. Yuri, did you want to come wi-”

“You just went,” Viktor cut him off, looking up. “Just before we left, you went to the bathroom.”

Yuuri was thrown off for a moment as Yuri froze in the middle of standing up, immediately crashing back down onto the bench and crossing his legs. “I need to go again,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor locked eyes with Yuuri before glancing at Yuri and then back again, rolling his eyes. “Then why is Yuri the one doing a pee-pee dance?”

Yuuri watched as Yuri crumbled, his face reddening and his frame hunching into himself even further. “Viktor!” Yuuri scolded, moving in front of Yuri as if to shield him. “Come on, Yuri,” he encouraged, “let’s go.”

Yuri remained sitting, shaking his head. For once, he was at a loss for words. He remained silent as Viktor teased playfully, “why are you two always sneaking off to the toilet together? Am I not invited to your little potty pow-wow?”

“Fuck you!” Yuri exploded. He stood suddenly, grunting as he shoved past Yuuri. “Fuck you, Viktor.”

Yuuri ignored Viktor’s shocked expression in favor of letting his anger and frustration surface. “Why would you say that, Viktor?”

Viktor stammered incoherently for a moment, mouth agape, before sputtering, “I didn’t-” He huffed, shaking his head. “I was teasing him a little, I didn’t think…”

“You shouldn’t have teased him at all,” Yuuri hissed. “You’ve upset him, and you need to apologize.”

Nodding, Viktor attempted to stand, but was stopped by Yuuri. “Not right now, he won’t want to see you. I’m going to go calm him down.”

Yuuri headed to the bathrooms, expecting Yuri to be waiting for him in the hall. Yuri wasn’t waiting, nor was he inside the restroom. Yuuri felt his phone buzz, seeing it light up with a text from Yuri; two simple words: “locker room”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Sheepy for all your help ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri was sure that he had never moved so quickly in his life. He rushed through the hallways and to the locker room, finding it deserted. “Yuri?” He called out, voice wavering.

“Over here,” came a broken whisper.

Yuuri followed the sound to the other side of the room, where he found Yuri curled into himself on the floor. “Hey, don’t cry, it’s o-”

He smelled it before he saw it- strong and acidic, like diluted ammonia. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw the puddle underneath Yuri’s frame, and the way his pants glistened and clung to his legs. “Don’t fucking laugh,” Yuri warned, sniffling.

Yuuri swallowed hard, kneeling in front of Yuri with care not to land in his mess. “I’m not going to laugh,” he soothed. “I’m sorry, Yuri. He was teasing, he didn’t realize, and I-”

“Did you tell him?” Yuri barked.

“No,” Yuuri assured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Yuri’s stiff frame relaxed the slightest bit, and his tear-stained face was pulled from where it was buried in his arms. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered desperately.

Yuuri instinctively brushed his hair out of his eyes, humming softly. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” Yuuri tugged at Yuri’s sweatshirt sleeve carefully. “Take this off and wrap it around your waist.”

Yuri nodded, silently obeying. Yuuri helped him to stand, not failing to notice the way Yuri cringed as leftover droplets fell from his pants and pattered into the puddle below. He comforted him with a gentle arm around his shoulders, squeezing him lightly. “We’re going to go home, and you can have a nice, hot shower.”

“You don’t have to go with me,” Yuri lamented, shifting uncomfortably.

Yuuri shrugged, holding him closer. “I want to. Come on,” he murmured, leading Yuri from the locker room.

They only made it a step into the hallway before running into Viktor. Yuri dodged behind Yuuri, but not quickly enough, and Viktor’s eyes widened as he took in his state. “Get the fuck away from me,” Yuri snarled.

“Yuri, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that it was a big de-”

“Fuck you,” Yuri whispered. Yuuri frowned as he felt Yuri’s body trembling against his own. He instinctively rubbed up and down the boy’s arm, attempting to soothe him. “You kept him from going with me and then-”

“Well _why_ do you even need him to go with y-”

Yuuri cut in, trying to dissolve the impending fight. “Viktor, he doesn’t need to tell us why, it’s no-”

Yuri ripped himself away from Yuuri before he could register the motion, eyes leaking and face bright red. Body still trembling, Yuri gasped loudly before swallowing. His voice broken and hoarse, he hissed something in Russian. Yuuri struggled to catch a word or two, but failed.

His sneakers were slapping against the tile floor before Yuuri could reach out to him, his sobs echoing through the narrow hall. Yuuri swallowed hard, trying to keep his confusion at bay. “Did you know?” Viktor whispered.

“Know what, Viktor?” Yuuri murmured, unsure if he wanted to know what was said. Viktor’s expression was enough to crack him to pieces.

“He was molested in a public bathroom as a child.”

Yuuri lungs collapsed inside him, and he sucked in a sharp breath. “He wa-”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he whispered, his lip shaking.

Yuuri reached out, squeezing Viktor’s arm in a sign of comfort, though he felt like breaking, himself. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

It took them twenty minutes of banging on Lilia’s door, thirty-three texts, and fifteen phone calls for Yuri to let them inside. When the door finally opened, Yuri glared at the both of them through lidded eyes. “What the fuck do you wa-”

Yuuri watched as Viktor cut him off, “I’m so sorry, Yuri. I am so, so sorry.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t even-”

Yuuri reached out, his fingers carding through Yuri’s wet strands. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the shower. “Yuri, we’re sorry.”

Yuri scoffed, shrugging. “What for? It isn't your fault.”

Yuuri nodded, his fingers still working through Yuri’s locks. “I know, but I’m sorry it happened and I’m sorry that you were upset today.”

“Idiot,” Yuri mumbled.

“I never would have questioned it if I knew,” Viktor tried again. “I’m sorry, Yuri.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Yuri mumbled. “I’m fine, I just… It was a long time ago, I just can’t go alone. That’s it, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

Yuuri inhaled sharply, shaking his head. “Yuri, it _is_ a big deal and we’re so sorry that happened to you.”

Yuri shrugged, shifting on the spot. He was tense as he sat down on the couch, with Viktor and Yuuri following after him. “I was seven, and I was out shopping with my mother,” he muttered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I needed the bathroom, but she said I would need to hold it if I wanted her to take me, or I could go alone.” Yuri was silent for a moment, his fingers twiddling with his shirt enough that he was probably stretching it out.

“You aren’t obligated to explain, if you don’t want to,” Yuuri offered gently.

Yuri shook his head, shrugging. “I really had to go, so I went alone. It was fine, the bathroom was nearly empty. I washed my hands and was walking towards the door, when this man grabbed my wrist and stopped me a few feet away from it.” 

Yuuri cringed inwardly, remembering Yuri’s reaction to being stopped leaving the restroom those two times. Guilt swimming inside him, Yuuri swallowed hard. So _that_ was why it sent him into a fit. Yuuri didn’t blame Yuri for slamming him against the wall.

“He locked the door, and he took me into a stall. He made me pull down my pants, and he started touching me. After a while, he pushed me down onto my knees and he…” Yuri trailed off, his hand fisting the hem of his shirt. “He…”

Viktor spoke this time, his voice wavering. “Yuri, if it’s painful, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up,” Yuri whispered, no bite or malice in his tone. Swallowing hard, he continued. “He made me suck his cock, and then swallow every last drop when he came down my throat. He shoved me away and left me in there. I puked until there was nothing left in me.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor shifted on the couch, moving closer to the blonde and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. A kiss was pressed to Yuri’s temple, and the younger didn’t bother to shy away from the touch. “I’m so sorry, Yuri. I know that nothing either of us say will-”

Yuri shook his head, sighing deeply. “Stop,” he whispered painfully. “Let me finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, to lovely Sheep <3


	9. Chapter 9

So there was more. Yuuri braced himself, preparing for another onslaught of childhood traumas. Instead, his ears were met with a different kind of confession, Yuri’s voice meek and barely audible.

“I know it’s stupid. I know that nothing like that would happen again, now that I’m older now and could defend myself. I just…” Yuri turned his face, cheeks pink. “I can’t do it.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri cut in. “We’ll go with you, always, and you won’t have to ever-”

“We could help you, to try and be able to go on your own,” Viktor offered quietly.

Yuri sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. He still didn’t move from Viktor’s hold. “Yeah, how’s that?”

Viktor’s thumb rubbed Yuri’s arm methodically, his voice calm and soothing. “Exposure therapy. Slowly building up to you going alone.”

Yuri grumbled, shrugging. “And what if it doesn’t work?”

Viktor sighed, parroting Yuri’s shrug. “Then you’re no worse off than you are now,” he pointed out.

Yuri nodded resolutely, not protesting when Viktor pulled him impossibly closer. “Guess so,” he agreed.

Yuuri reached over Viktor, resting his hand on top of Yuri’s. “We’ll always protect you,” he murmured.

Yuri scoffed, shaking his head as he buried it in Viktor’s shoulder. “Shut up, sappy bastard.”

Yuri was going to be okay.

Though Yuri wasn’t pee shy as Yuuri had originally thought, he was sure that he was going to be by the time Viktor was done with him. The first break they got at the rink the next day, Viktor pulled Yuri close and asked, “do you want us to take you to the toilet?”

Yuri’s face grew as red as a tomato, and the blush crept all the way up to his ears. “You don’t have to-” He huffed, kicking his skate against the side of the rink. “Don’t ask me like I’m a little kid, or something!”

Viktor sighed, shrugging. “How should we ask you, then? I don’t think there are many other ways to ask someone if they have t-”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri pleaded, tugging at his arm. “You’re embarrassing him, and you’re going to make him not want to ask.” Yuuri cleared his throat, shifting his attention to Yuri. “I think a simple ‘do you have to use the bathroom’ will suffice, right?”

Yuri’s face didn’t grow any less red, but he managed a nod. “Yeah.” Yuuri stared at him expectantly, knowing that Viktor was doing the same. Just as Yuuri was opening his mouth to ask him again, Yuri admitted, “I need to go.”

Silently, Yuuri placed a hand on Yuri’s upper back, guiding him down the hall. Viktor moved to the other side of the blonde, keeping with the pace that he and Yuuri set. Yuuri could feel the tension in Yuri’s back as they walked into the bathroom, and he rubbed it quickly before moving it away from him. 

“Don’t just stand there _watching_ ,” Yuri muttered as he moved towards a urinal.

Taking the hint, Yuuri walked to a urinal, as well. Viktor followed suit, and the three of them pissed in silence. They washed their hands in the same fashion before exiting the restroom. Yuri was red in the face as they walked back down the hall, though visibly more relaxed.

“Is it only certain people, that you trust enough to go with you?” Viktor asked suddenly, as they rounded a corner.

Yuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t _trust_ anybody, old man.”

Viktor shrugged, trying again. “We can’t help you if you shut down all the time, you know.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri warned gently.

“Well, am I wrong?” Viktor retorted.

Yuuri shook his head, daring to reach out and place a hand on Yuri’s upper arm. “No, but he doesn’t have to answer anything if he doesn’t want to, and we aren’t going to try anything that he isn’t ready for.” The entire time, he remained staring at Viktor, though the words were more for Yuri. “Right, Viktor?”

Sighing, Viktor took the hint and nodded. “Of course not. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Yuuri felt Yuri’s muscles lax under his hand, and he gave his arm a quick squeeze before terminating the touch. “Good,” he murmured. “For now, we’ll just take you when you need us to, okay?”

Yuri nodded, chewing on his lower lip. “Okay.”

They left it at that. Yuuri wasn’t going to ask Yuri to budge anymore, and he hoped that Viktor wouldn’t, either. He needed to ask on his own. He needed to be ready on his own. Yuuri couldn’t force him, and he had to make sure that Viktor didn’t either. He knew that it would only serve to make it worse in the end. So, they waited.

Finally, one day at the rink, Yuri jabbed Yuuri in the arm with his finger. Yuuri grumbled, rubbing up and down his arm and ready to scold him, but Yuri spoke first. “I have to pee and I want to… I’m ready to…” Yuri faltered, face flushing as he turned away. “Help me,” he requested, more gruffly. “Competitions are coming up soon and I can’t… I won’t be able to…”

Yuuri nodded with understanding, somewhat surprised that Yuri would even ask for _help_. He smiled softly, asking Viktor, “do you have something in mind?”

Viktor smiled, standing up with purpose. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He offered one hand to Yuuri and the other to Yuri, to help them both up. “Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri was apprehensive to walk into the bathroom without knowing what would happen inside, that much was obvious. He stood outside the door, kicking his sneaker at the floor with his hands shoved in his sweatshirt pockets. He huffed quietly, glancing from Viktor to Yuuri and back again.

“Well?” Viktor finally asked, tapping his foot. “Didn’t you say that you needed to pee?”

Yuri’s face grew red, and he opened his mouth to retort. Yuuri had enough mind to stop the fight before it happened, luckily, clearing his throat. “Vitya, why don’t you tell Yuri what you have in mind? You can’t just drag him in there without telling him what your plan is.”

Viktor softened, understanding washing over his face. “Oh; sorry,” he apologized. “I was thinking that we go in with you at first, and then maybe we leave after a few seconds. We won’t go far- we’ll stay right outside the door.”

Yuuri watched for any change in Yuri’s expression, but he remained hard to read, still kicking at the floor. Was it apprehension that kept him fidgeting, or his need for the bathroom? Yuuri asked quickly, “how does that sound? Would that be alright with you, Yuri?”

Yuri nodded, pressing his legs together and bouncing on his heels. “Yeah, let’s just… can we..?”

Yuuri placed a gentle hand on Yuri’s back as Viktor opened the bathroom door, leading Yuri inside. It was empty, and Yuuri and Viktor stayed near the door as Yuri approached a urinal. He danced in place momentarily, hands still shoved in his pockets. “You’ll… if I yell for you… you’ll come back… right?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously, nudging Viktor to do the same. “Of course. If you need us to come back in, just yell for us. We promise we’ll come back.”

Viktor nodded, as well, gesturing at the urinal. “Hurry up before you make a puddle on the floor.”

Yuri turned red up to his ears, but spun around and dipped down his waistband. A few seconds after Yuuri heard him release, he was tugged by the arm to move closer to the door. As it squeaked open at Viktor’s nudge, Yuri glanced back at him and Yuuri. His eyes widened and his chest began to heave, his mouth opening to say something. But it was already too late; Yuuri was pulled through the doorframe and the door swung shut behind them.

“Viktor, I’m not sure if-”

“W-Wait, Yuuri!”

Viktor went for the door again, but not quickly enough. The door swung open from the other side, nearly hitting Viktor. Yuri stood trembling, cock still out and dribbling as he grabbed himself. His breathing was tight and shallow, and Yuuri gasped as piss began to trickle down onto the floor.

“It’s okay, come on!” Yuuri mumbled, trying to guide Yuri back into the bathroom.

“I-I’m-” Yuri looked down in horror, realizing that he was peeing all over himself and the floor. “Fuck!”

Yuuri steered Yuri back into the restroom, a trail of pee dotting the floor. He stayed with Yuri at the urinal, rubbing his back. It did nothing to stop his shaking, or the wheezing breaths he was barely drawing in. He was still trembling as he finished peeing, barely able to tuck himself away.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri whispered, turning Yuri to face him.

Yuri shook his head, wincing as he looked past Yuuri. It was only then that Yuuri saw Viktor wiping up Yuri’s piss from the floor with a paper towel. “S-stop, Viktor, that’s gross,” he pleaded.

“It’s fine, Yura,” Viktor left no room for further argument.

“What happened?” Yuuri rephrased, realizing that Yuri was certainly _not_ alright.

“I panicked,” Yuri whispered, fiddling with the front of his damp pants. “When you left.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “Maybe it was too much, too soon.”

Yuri nodded in agreement as Viktor washed his hands in the sink, sighing shakily. “I’m fine,” he muttered, more to himself than to Yuuri. He joined Viktor at the sink, washing his hands.

Once back out in the hallway, Yuri’s face stilled burned with shame. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “For pissing on the fucking floor.”

Viktor put his arms around Yuri’s shoulders, rubbing his arm. “It’s okay,” he assured Yuri. “We should have started smaller.”

“This can’t happen when… we’re at a competition or something,” Yuri grumbled. “I would die.”

“You’re okay,” Yuuri assured him gently. “I think, maybe… We should try to get you comfortable going into the bathroom and being in there alone on an empty bladder. That way we don’t have anymore…”

“Accidents,” Viktor supplied.

Yuri visibly cringed at the word, folding into himself and trying to hide behind his bangs. “Shut up,” he barked. “Don’t fucking call it that.”

“Well, it wasn’t on purpose, was it-”

“Viktor,” Yuuri warned as Yuri shoved out of Viktor’s grasp. “Cut it out.”

Viktor pouted, but nodded with a roll of his eyes. “He’s so sensitive lately, can’t even joke with h-”

“ _Viktor_.”

The scolding finally shut him up, though it did cause him to roll his eyes once more. Yuuri caught up with Yuri, who had moved ahead of them to get away from them. “Hey, I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s embarrassing enough without his stupid jokes.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed. “It isn’t your fault, though. You don’t have to feel embarrassed about it with us.”

Yuri groaned, throwing his hands up. “Can you just _shut up_ about it? I want to go home.”

Yuuri nodded, an idea popping into his head. “You could come to our apartment if you want. We could have dinner, and watch a movie together and-”

“Over my dead body,” Yuri cut him off as they reached the locker room. 

Yuuri tried not to let his hurt show, sighing. “You’re missing out. I’ve been teaching Viktor to cook, you know.”

Yuri slammed his locker shut, spinning on his heels. “I’m going home now. _Goodbye_.”

Yuuri waited until the door was slammed shut behind him to mutter, “goodbye.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK AN UPDATE. I haven't had inspiration to write for this in a while. But, here you are. Enjoy.

“Yuri, do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Confusion flickered over Yuri’s face; they had just taken a trip to the bathroom together not even an hour before. He shook his head, kicking at the ground with his skate guard. “We just went.”

“Okay, good,” Yuuri chirped. He reached out and tugged at the sleeve of Yuri’s sweatshirt, pulling him in the direction of the hallway. “Let’s go to the bathroom, then.”

“You have to go?” Yuri asked, fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt as he was guided down the hall. His voice shook slightly, enough to let Yuuri know that he was nervous to even be in the bathroom, whether he needed to pee or not.

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I just… Without Viktor, maybe we can have you go in by yourself and see if you can manage it for a few minutes? I thought it might be easier without him there; I know he has been… annoying you, lately.”

Yuri shrugged, stopping outside the bathroom door as they arrived at it. “He’s being a dick.”

Yuuri sighed, reluctant to agree with Yuri’s wording, but knowing that Viktor’s jokes and lighthearted attitude weren’t giving Yuri the kind of help he needed. “He is just reacting in the only way he knows how…” Yuuri struggled for the right words, his hand reaching out to fiddle with the bathroom door handle. “He isn’t good with serious things- especially not when someone he cares about was hurt so badly. If he doesn’t laugh and make jokes, he’ll probably cry.”

Yuri wrinkled his nose, clearly imagining that scenario. “That’s even worse,” he grumbled.

“I’ll talk to him,” Yuuri promised. “I’ll tell him to ease up, that his jokes aren’t making it any easier for you. Okay?”

Yuri nodded, his attitude consuming him once more in the matter of seconds. “Okay, fine. Can we just… get whatever we’re going to do over with?”

Yuuri nodded, his hand still lingering on the door handle. “I was thinking we both go in, and then I leave. But I’ll stay right against the door and talk to you from the outside. Maybe hearing my voice will make you feel like you aren’t in there alone.”

Yuri cocked his head, eyes intent on the bathroom door instead of Yuuri. “Fine,” he agreed. “Let’s try that.” Yuri shoved Yuuri away, with just enough force to make his point, but not enough to make him stumble. “I’ll go in by myself. Just stay here and… talk, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, stepping aside to let Yuri through. “I won’t go anywhere,” he whispered, _I promise_ hidden somewhere between the lines.

“Okay,” Yuri agreed, giving the door a purposeful yank open. He disappeared as the door swung shut, and Yuuri got as close as he could without risking a broken nose if the door was to suddenly swing open at him.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

It was a moment before he received a response. When he did, it was close. Yuri was just on the other side of the door, it seemed, unable to fully step inside. “Y-yeah.”

“Are you still by the door?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s okay,” Yuuri encouraged him. “Take your time.”

The breath released on the other side of the door was heavy and shaken, a quiet thud sounding on the wood. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

“Can you take another step away from the door? Maybe two?”

“Yeah.” When Yuri answered again, his voice sounded a bit further away. “I did. I took two steps.”

Yuuri smiled despite himself, pride swelling in his chest at the small accomplishment. “Good; good job.” There was a beat of silence, and Yuuri struggled to hear Yuri breathing. “Are you alright?”

“The walls are… I can’t… breathe. They keep getting closer...”

Yuuri’s hand reached for the door handle, but he stopped himself from rushing inside to ease Yuri’s panic. “Okay, okay,” he murmured. “Try to keep taking deep breaths. Can you tell me what you can see right now?”

“What I can… see?”

“Yeah, what’s around you.” His hand still resting dangerously close to the handle, Yuuri explained, “it will help, if you’re… anxious. To take note of what’s around you. It will help to ground you.”

“Oh… Okay.” It took a moment, but once he got started, Yuri was rattling off objects a mile a minute. “The floor, the walls- a million white tiles. Stalls, sinks, paper towel dispenser. Garbage can, lights. Mirrors- myself in the mirror. The door, the-” He sucked in a sharp breath, loud enough that Yuuri could hear it easily. “Yuuri? Are you-”

“I’m here,” Yuuri assured him softly. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Okay… The soap dispensers. I think… that’s all I can see.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Yuuri praised. “And what can you hear?”

“Your voice,” Yuri muttered, almost too muffled and quiet for Yuuri to hear. “The sink… The sink is dripping.”

“Okay, and how are you feeling now? Are the walls still closing in?”

“Not as… much. It’s better.”

Yuuri sighed with relief, his hand finally dropping from the door handle. “Do you think it might help you to go through the motions as if you were using the bathroom? You know, go through the steps of going even though you don’t need to right now?”

“I guess so…” A pregnant pause, and then Yuri spoke with more confidence. “Yeah, I’ll try that.”

“Do you want me to keep talking while you do?”

“... Yeah.”

“You’re doing really well,” Yuuri murmured. “Are you going over to the urinal?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri heard a quiet shuffling, and then, “I think I can probably… pee a little.”

Yuuri felt a blush crawling up his cheeks, but remained composed. “Yeah, try to pee, then.”

After a few moments, Yuri pointed out, “you stopped talking.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Yuuri scrambled for appropriate “peeing” conversation, coming up short. “Your program looks amazing. You’re skating it beautifully.”

“Yours… looks good too.”

“How are you… doing?”

Yuuri was sure that Yuri felt as awkward as he did, but it didn’t show in his response. “I’m trying to… I don’t think I can take it out.”

_He hadn’t even begun to try yet?_

“You… Why not? Can you tell me what you’re feeling?”

Yuri wasn’t good about sharing his feelings, that much was obvious. But in a state of nervousness, he blurted out, “Vulnerable… Like someone might come in and… it will…”

“Happen again?”

“Yeah.”

Yuuri’s heart twisted up inside his chest, thinking about Yuri’s experience enough to make him want to run in and gather him into a tight hug. “No one is coming in. I’m right out here, in front of the door. I won’t let anyone in.”

“I-I know…”

“You’re okay.”

“Okay.”

A distressed noise echoed through the restroom, and Yuuri nearly scrambled for the door before Yuri assured him,

“I’m going, I’m… fine.”

Yuuri let out the breath he’d been holding in, steadying himself before replying. “Okay, good. Good.”

Another sigh of relief escaped him when the sink started up, the gush of water assuring him that Yuri had peed and he was fine. He stepped back as the door opened, Yuri looking at the floor and refusing to meet his eyes.

“You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.”

Yuuri dared to place an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, feeling the slight but noticeable tremble of his body. “You did well.” _I’m proud of you_ was unspoken, but Yuuri knew that Yuri heard it loud and clear.


	12. Chapter 12

His blond locks were getting longer- they fanned out in a golden cape as he spun, arms cross over his chest and blades scraping. Yuuri watched, enthralled, with Viktor’s hand warming his. Yuri launched into a series of jumps after gliding out of his spin, confident and strong.

“Vitya, this is all really hard for him.”

Viktor knew he wasn't talking about the routine. “I know,” he murmured. “And I know that you want to shout at me like he does for the way I'm handling it.”

Yuuri shook his head, squeezing Viktor’s hand in his own. “I don’t want to shout at you,” he assured him. “I know why you're doing it… but maybe showing him your vulnerabilities wouldn't be so bad, Vitya. It might bring you closer.”

Viktor sighed, tensing as Yuri did a flying sit spin in the center of the ice. “He doesn't like it when I'm serious with him, and he doesn't like when I make light of things, either. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

“He says that he hates when you're serious, but I think this is something he does want you to be serious about. He's still hurting, Viktor.”

Blue eyes remained trained on Yuri, lips trembling. Viktor nodded, but refused to provide a verbal response. Yuuri squeezed his hand again, craning his neck up to press a kiss to his cheek. Viktor managed a shaky smile, finally giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze in return.

“Yuri!” Viktor called out once he had finished his routine, waving him over. “Come to the bathroom with us?”

Yuri wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowing as he stared. “What for?”

Viktor let out an exasperated sigh, his lower lip jutting out. “I need to pee,” he said, bouncing on his heels for emphasis. “Come with us, please?”

Yuri scowled, but glided to the edge of the ice. He glared at Viktor as he pulled on his skate guards, throwing his hands up and motioning down the hallway. “Well? Are we going?”

“Mhm.”

Viktor slung his arm around Yuri’s shoulders as they walked, much to his annoyance. Yuri tried twice to pull away, but was only drawn closer. He finally admitted defeat and stopped fighting as they rounded the corner to the bathrooms.

“Try and pee with me, and then when we're done, Yuuri and I will leave and stay near the door.”

“Fine,” Yuri muttered shortly.

Yuuri followed his companions into the bathroom, standing back as they went over to the urinals. Yuri seemed to be able to pee a bit, which was good. He and Viktor washed their hands, and then Yuri leaned against the tiled wall and scowled.

“You're leaving, then?”

Viktor nodded, taking Yuuri’s hand into his. “We’ll stay right outside the door.”

“And we will talk to you,” Yuuri supplied.

Yuri seemed to relax the slightest at Yuuri's addition, shooing them towards the door. “I'll be fine,” he muttered.

Yuuri didn't fully believe him, but allowed himself to be lead out the door by Viktor, regardless. They stayed close, listening and waiting.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri finally asked through the door.

“Uhm…” Yuuri could hear his uneven breaths, how shallow they were. “Y-yeah.”

Viktor pressed his forehead against the door, sighing. “It’s okay if you aren't.”

“Shut up,” Yuri finally broke. “You just want to laugh about it if I'm not.”

Yuuri could see the pain flash across Viktor's eyes, undiluted and sharp. “Yuri, I know that-"

“I'm _fine_ ,” Yuri cut him off, though his breathing sounded even more erratic. 

Viktor clenched his fist at his side, his own breathing becoming heavier. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment, before whispering, “I'm sorry, Yuri. I'm sorry for making jokes and making light of everything.”

“Just shut up,” Yuri all but yelled. Yuuri chose not to dwell on what the pounding noise from the other side of the door might have been. 

“I love you, Yuri, and it hurts me that you were hurt like that.”

Silence got sucked into the door between them, not even Yuri's breath filling Yuuri’s ears. Viktor remained as still as a statue, head still resting against the door and mouth slightly agape, as if he had surprised himself with the words.

“Yuri?” Yuuri finally called out softly, concerned.

“What?” Came a broken response.

“You should come out now,” Viktor suggested, just as quiet as Yuuri.

Slow footsteps moved towards the door, and Viktor stepped back as it creaked open. Yuri’s hair curtained his face as he bent his head down, but not enough to hide the wet tracks coursing down them and dripping onto the floor.

“Hey,” Yuuri murmured, “it’s alright.”

“Come here,” Viktor whispered, giving Yuri no choice as he reached out and wrapped his arms around his frame.

Yuri didn't fight him, pliant and relaxed as Viktor held him. He let Viktor run fingers through his hair and rub his back as Yuuri looked on, heart swelling at the scene in front of him. Viktor kissed the top of Yuri's head before pulling back, keeping him at arm’s length.

“Did you mean it?” Yuri asked, eyes still glued to the floor.

Yuuri didn't have to question what he meant, nor did Viktor. “Of course,” he responded without hesitation. “Of course I meant it.” He started thoughtfully for a moment before adding, “and I won't make anymore jokes, I promise.”

“It’s humiliating enough without you making it worse,” Yuri huffed.

“You don't need to be em-"

“I know,” Viktor cut Yuuri off, reaching for his hand. “I know you're embarrassed.”

“Can we go back now?” Yuri asked, still looking down to hide his face. 

Viktor nodded, keeping hold of Yuuri’s hand while keeping the other hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Mhm, of course.”

They were halfway down the hallway when Yuri sucked in a deep breath, still staring down as he blurted out, “thanks for… helping me.”

Yuuri smiled despite himself, watching Viktor's face light up at the words. “You don’t have to thank us. We want to.”

“Enough mushy bullshit,” Yuri demanded as they neared the ice. He slipped back into his rough exterior quickly, glaring. “Let's fucking skate. “

And so they did.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite making amends with Viktor, Yuuri still remained as Yuri's crutch. It was evident that the boy felt an unusual sense of trust in him, and though he would never admit it, it made Yuuri glow with pride. It turned out that Yuri wasn't hateful or really all that angry, just hurt and tsundere. After all he had been through, Yuuri certainly didn't blame him for being that way.

Sometimes Viktor would join them on bathroom trips, but the ones that weren't for actually peeing were more often just Yuuri and Yuri. He had learned to listen for Yuri's mannerisms through the door- pacing meant he was beginning to feel closed in, heavy breathing meant he was near to panicking. A kick against a stall door or a fist hitting the metal towel dispenser meant Yuri wanted to cry. 

“You're okay?” Yuuri whispered when he heard a kick, this was sounding louder than usual.

“I'm fine,” Yuri muttered, not sounding so sure of himself.

“It’s okay if-"

“Katsuki!” 

Yuuri flinched as a large hand landed on his shoulder, Yakov’s voice gruff in his ear. “Why are you muttering outside the bathroom door?”

Yuuri racked his brain for a plausible explanation, but didn't get a chance to voice it before Yakov began pulling him down the hall by his bicep.

“Lilia needs you to assist with the junior skaters upstairs. They aren't meeting her standards of ‘prima ballerina’ and she says you might be able to help them.”

Yuuri modded hurriedly, glancing back at the bathroom door as it grew further and further away. “Okay, but I need the bathroom first, I-"

“If you needed the toilet, you’d have gone in rather than standing outside in the hallway,” Yakov barked, his hold on Yuuri’s arm tightening. Anxiety coiled in his gut, but he had no choice but to go upstairs with Yakov. He hoped that Yuri was okay, and that he would forgive him once he got the chance to explain.

Lilia kept him upstairs for two hours. The junior skaters didn't take ballet very seriously, and even Yuuri was at a loss to keep control over them. Lilia shouted at them to straighten their backs and point their toes, while Yuuri tried a gentler method of showing them proper posture and positions and trying to manipulate their limbs into the same poses. Still, the teenagers weren't having any of it.

Viktor and Yuri were both on the ice when Yuuri was finally sent back down, Viktor practicing his routine in one corner and Yuri off to the side, stretching at the edge of the ice. His eyes were set on the stairwell door, and locked with Yuuri’s as soon as he entered the room.

“Yuri,” he sighed, rushing towards him. “I'm so sorry, Yakov needed me to-"

Yuri's glare turned even colder than the ice he stood on, and he spun away from Yuuri without a word. Yuuri bit down on his lip, watching as the teenager launched himself into a flurry of jumps, one after the other. They would just have to talk after practice, then.

Yuri avoided both Yuuri and Viktor in the locker room, ripping off his skates and flinging them into his bag. He barely made time to pull on his sneakers before hastily moving towards the exit, leaving a hurt Yuuri and a very confused Viktor in his wake. Yuuri made double time in taking off his skates, pulling his own sneakers on just as quickly.

“I need to go talk to him,” Yuuri mumbled, before Viktor could hound him for an explanation. He rushed from the locker room, wondering how far Yuri had gotten, and whether he would have to chase him all the way back to Lilia’s house.

“Yuri,” he breathed, relieved when he found Yuri just outside the rink, legs crossed and bouncing on his heels. He knew they needed to talk, but it was obvious that Yuri needed to pee first. “Let's go back inside and pee, and then-”

“Fuck you!” Yuri finally exploded, face reddening as he spun around. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, switching which leg was crossed in front of the other. “Get the hell away from me.”

“Yuri, please let me explain,” Yuuri begged, taking a hesitant step closer. “I didn't leave intentionally, Yakov grabbed me and-"

“You said you would _stay_ ,” Yuri hissed, his hand reaching between his legs in a way that looked painful. “You left!”

Yuuri reached out, planning to steer Yuri back inside before he made a mess all over the sidewalk, but even in his desperate state, he was quick to dodge away. “He grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs, Yuri, I didn't leave on purpose,” he whispered, his heart shattering as Yuri's eyes grew wet, whether from the topic at hand or the exertion of holding his bladder.

“Y-you know when you're learning to ride a bike and your dad says he won't let go, but then once you're going fast, he does, and you don't realize you're on your own until you turn around and look for him?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, nodding. “Yes.”

“That's what you did-" Yuri winced, bending over and gasping sharply as his hand kneaded the front of his pants. “Except I wasn't proud of riding a bike by myself, I was panicking and calling for you but you didn't come!”

The tears spilled over just as tendrils of piss began to snake down Yuri's leggings. Viktor opened the front door and stepped out just in time to see Yuri crumble like a dead, autumn leaf and sink down as the splattering echoed through the street. Yuuri knelt down as the puddle grew under Yuri's hunched frame, with Viktor following close behind.

“I'm sorry, Yuri,” he murmured, daring to run his fingers through Yuri's locks. “I'm so sorry.”

Yuri gasped wetly, breaking into a full sob as he finished soiling himself. “A-and now I p-pissed mys-self like a fucking toddler again because I-I couldn't… y-you couldn't…”

“It was my fault,” Yuuri easily took the blame, wrapping his arms around Yuri with no care of getting wet, himself. “It’s okay,” he soothed.

Viktor's arms joined Yuuri’s in wrapping around Yuri's trembling frame, and he sighed softly. “Lilia already went back home. Why don't you come to our apartment and get cleaned up there, so she doesn't find out what happened?”

Yuri nodded, still shaking as he drew back from the couple. “Fine,” he mumbled, wiping his face roughly with his sweatshirt sleeve.

Viktor placed his arm around Yuri's shoulders as they began to walk, threading his and Yuuri’s fingers together with his free hand. “I don’t know exactly what happened,” he murmured, “but it's going to be okay.”

Yuuri got the feeling that Viktor was speaking to them both.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri, clad in a pair of Yuuri’s sweatpants, glared at him from the other end of the couch with his knees drawn to his chest. He had explained what happened earlier to Viktor while Yuri had showered, but they had been silent since he had emerged, listening to the whirl of the washing machine spinning at an agonizing pace. Finally, Viktor cleared his throat, unable to bear the awkward silence any longer.

“You know that it wasn't intentional.”

Yuri flicked his gaze to the armchair where Viktor sat, scowling. He picked at the knee of Yuuri's sweats, nodding. “I know.”

“I'm sorry, Yuri,” Yuuri apologized yet again, causing Yuri to scowl once more.

“Just… stop,” he growled. “I was mad and… embarrassed. It's fine.” 

It wasn't fine, but the conversation still ended there.

The first competition overseas came much too soon. Both Yuuri and Yuri would be competing, and Mila would be at a competition elsewhere, so Yakov had left Viktor in charge of Yuri’s coaching for the trip. Crowded airport toilets made even Yuuri nervous, so he couldn't imagine how stressed Yuri must feel going into them. He was sure to make plentiful restroom trips before their flight, and drag Yuri with him each time.

It hadn't occurred to Yuuri that _during_ the flight would cause an issue. To him, the plane restrooms were much more private and since it was single-occupancy, he figured that Yuri would be okay to go in on his own. He only realized he had misjudged the situation when he saw that Yuri was openly squirming next to him in the window seat.

“Hey,” he whispered, nudging his arm lightly. “Do you need to go to the toilet?”

He kept his voice low to avoid anyone in front of them or behind them from hearing, but Yuri still turned bright red as he nodded. “I can’t,” he croaked miserably.

Yuuri nodded, understanding, placing his hand on Yuri's back and rubbing it in a comforting motion. “It's still a few hours until we're due to land. Can you…” _Hold it_ was on the tip of his tongue, but it was obvious that if Yuri was already this bad off, the answer was no. Yuuri changed his wording halfway, trying again. “Can you try and go if I wait right outside the door for you?”

Yuri made a desperate sound that resembled a whimper, shrugging his shoulders and biting down on his lip. “I guess I have to,” he muttered. 

Yuuri nudged Viktor gently, nodding towards the aisle to signal that he wanted to get up. Yuri frantically undid his seatbelt as Yuuri calmly undid his own, making a distressed noise as he stood shakily.

“You should have told me sooner,” Yuuri chided in a hushed tone as Viktor moved into the aisle, giving he and Yuri space to leave their seats. He guided Yuri down the aisle by the arm, letting him hide behind him as they moved to the front of the plane. Thankfully, the toilet was unoccupied.

Yuri's breath hitched as Yuuri reached for the handle, his hand gripping Yuuri’s arm. “What if I can't-"

“If you can't go, then we will figure something out. Don't stress yourself out, okay? Deep breaths.”

The last thing Yuuri wanted was for Yuri to begin panicking in the toilet- the smaller space was certain to heighten his already-present anxiety and send him into a tailspin.

“Okay,” Yuri croaked helplessly.

“I'll be right out here. No one can come in. No one can hurt you.”

Yuri nodded, shuffling through the opened doorway and bending at the waist as he turned to lock the door behind him. Yuuri waited outside the door patiently, trying to listen for any sounds coming from the toilet over the loud hum of the plane engine.

It was as soon as Yuuri heard a telltale whimper that a realization came over him- while he couldn't encourage Yuri on in English in public, he certainly could do so in Japanese. Flying from Russia to America, he doubted anyone could understand his native tongue. Hopefully the sound of Yuuri’s voice alone would help to soothe Yuri, even if he couldn't understand what was being said.

“It's okay, Yuri.” His name; he could understand that. “I'm here. I'm right here and you're safe.”

Yuuri strained to hear anymore sound from inside the cubicle, but the engine of the plane was too loud.

“Everything is going to be okay. Viktor and I will always be here for you.” He was sure to understand Viktor’s name as well.

“Yu-Yuuri.”

Yuuri froze, his palm pressing against the door. He had barely heard his name, spoken so softly that he at first thought he imaged it.

“Yes, I'm here,” he answered in English.

“I-I know, I…” The door cracked open, almost sending Yuuri falling forward. “I'm finished,” Yuri muttered, inching out of the bathroom and past Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed, relieved as he shut the bathroom door. “You're alright?”

Yuri nodded swiftly, his hand reaching out to pinch Yuuri's sleeve with his thumb and index finger. “I'm fine.”

Back at their seats, Viktor had taken it upon himself to move into the window seat, his head resting on the wall of the plane as he stared out into the sky. “Everything okay?” He asked without looking up. 

“Mhm.” Yuuri ushered Yuri in first, seating him between Viktor and himself.

“Good,” Viktor sighed, shutting his eyes.

“You'll get a crick in your neck,” Yuri warned quietly.

Viktor’s eyes shot open again, a small smile playing at his lips. “I'm honored to have you care about pains in my neck.”

Yuri scowled, reaching out to shove Viktor in the arm. “I don’t.”

Yuuri bit back a warning for Viktor, instead telling Yuri, “We can switch so he can lean on me.”

Yuri shifted his eyes from Yuuri to Viktor and then back again, shrugging. “Sure.”

“Or,” Viktor stopped them, sitting up suddenly and placing his hand on Yuri's arm. “You could let me sleep on you, instead.”

Yuri huffed, shrugging again. “Whatever, old man.”

Yuuri couldn't resist a small smile as Viktor leaned on Yuri's shoulder, getting comfortable and shutting his eyes. Yuri crossed his arms and looked as annoyed as possible for a while, but soon, Yuuri saw his eyelids beginning to droop.

“Goodnight,” he whispered as Yuri's head fell to his own shoulder, Viktor falling after like a domino. “Sleep well.”


	15. Chapter 15

“The rooms are under Yakov Feltsman. They should be prepaid,” Viktor told the receptionist at the hotel as Yuuri and Yuri stood a few steps back with the luggage.

“Rooms?” She asked, finger scrolling on the mouse as she stared at the computer screen. “It looks like just one room was book, with two queen beds.”

Yuri groaned audibly, but Viktor silently shushed him with a curt wave of his hand. “Are there any other suites available? We really need two, and you can add the second to the same tab.”

The receptionist shook her head, frowning sympathetically as she glanced between the three men. “I'm sorry, but we're all booked up due to the skating event.”

“Well are there any other hotels around here because there is no fucking way th-"

“ _Yuri_.”

Viktor's tone was sharp enough that Yuri quieted, kicking at the tiled floor and clenching his fist around the handle of his suitcase. “Whatever,” he grumbled irritably. “Stupid Yakov.”

Viktor smiled warmly as the receptionist handed him three room keys, all with the same room number printed on the front.

“This fucking sucks,” Yuri complained, flopping onto one of the beds as soon as they got to their room. He chose the one closest to the window. “You two better not do anything gross with me right here.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. “We won't,” he assured Yuri, sitting at the foot of the other bed.

“We should get to sleep early,” Viktor suggested, staring out the window at the steadily darkening sky. “The two of you will want to get in some practice time before the event tomorrow, and you need a good night's sleep.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, watching as Yuri rolled over with a dramatic huff. “Whatever,” he barked.

Yuuri had a habit of not being able to sleep before a competition; that was no secret to anyone. Viktor wasn't one for anxiety- he could sleep, eat, and act normally before a competition. Yuri, apparently, was the same way. Not an hour after arriving at the hotel, Yuuri found himself wide awake between the two sleeping Russians, one in his bed and the other in the one across from them.

Yuuri went over his routine in his head, trying to map out where he struggled and where he excelled. He stared at the ceiling, trying to grow tired enough to sleep by focusing on the sound of Viktor’s steady breathing and the soft snores coming from Yuri. He had no such luck.

His eyes were finally starting to droop when he heard movement in the bed next to him. At first, he thought that Yuri was getting up to use the bathroom or get a drink. After the initial shuffling sound, however, Yuuri heard the distinct sound of a whimper, followed by more shuffling. Yuuri was about to get up and shake Yuri awake when he heard a gasp, followed by the bed shaking.

Yuuri listened quietly for a few moments as Yuri caught his breath, his gasping soon turning into whimpers. Yuuri broke apart inside as he heard Yuri begin to cry, muffled by the hotel comforter. Yuuri bit his lip, unsure of whether to go and comfort him.

“Do you have nightmares a lot?” Yuuri finally whispered.

Yuri gasped in surprise, inhaling shakily. “Yeah,” he finally whispered back. “Every night, almost.”

So, Yuri was open in the darkness, when he didn't have to see Yuuri. He was honest, when the air between them was endless and his back was turned. So the nightmares were why he was so adamant on not sharing a room, aside from more obvious reasons of privacy.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Yuri answered much too quickly.

“Alright,” Yuuri appeased him. “You're safe now,” he consoled Yuri. “It was only a dream.”

Yuuri heard shuffling in Yuri's bed, and a soft sigh. When Yuri spoke, his voice seemed closer. “It wasn't a dream,” he argued. “It was a memory.”

Yuuri's heart cracked. Of course, it was a memory. “I'm so sorry, Yuri,” he whispered. “You're safe, okay? That was in the past.”

“Sorry,” Yuri grumbled.

“Yuri?”

“For waking you up.”

“I was already awake,” Yuuri assured him. “I can rarely sleep well before a competition.”

“Oh,” Yuri responded blankly.

“Do you feel any better now?” Yuuri asked.

“No.” It was soft, almost as if Yuri hadn't wanted him to hear.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Yuri scoffed, shuffling and then sounding closer when he spoke. “Can you erase the past?”

Yuuri sighed, shifting so that he was closer to the edge of the bed. “Hey,” he whispered gently. He held out his arm, letting his hand dangle between the two beds. “Give me your hand.”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“ _Yuri_.”

Not a moment later, Yuuri felt a cold hand brush his. He latched onto it, squeezing it reassuringly. His thumb moved in soothing circles on the top of Yuri's hand, in a way he hoped might put him at ease.

“It's okay, now. I'm here, Viktor’s here. You can tell us anything, okay?”

Yuri groaned, his hand squeezing gently before pulling away from Yuuri and turning back around. “I know,” he grumbled. “I just… don't want to have another dream like that when I fall back asleep.”

“You can wake me, if you do,” Yuuri offered.

Yuri scoffed, the sound muffled by the covers. “Shut up and go to sleep. You're going to skate like shit tomorrow if you're tired, and I want to kick your ass while you're on your A game.”

Yuuri grinned, his own anxiety weighing a bit lighter in his chest. “Okay,” he sighed. “But really, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it.”

Yuuri braced himself for another “shut up" or a crude remark, but instead, a quiet “I know" filled the space between them. Finally, Yuuri found himself able to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t think we got enough time to practice this morning,” Yuuri wallowed, chewing at his lower lip as he sat between Viktor and Yuri on a locker room bench. “I don’t feel prepared.”

“You’ll do wonderfully, my love,” Viktor encouraged him. 

“You looked fine,” Yuri chimed in, picking at his fingernails. It was obvious that he was nervous, too, but probably for other reasons.

“Do you need to-”

“No, I’m okay,” Yuri cut in before Yuuri could finish the sentence.

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed. “Just come find one of us right away if you want to go, okay? It’s alright.”

Yuri grumbled, kicking the floor with his skate, but nodded. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long for the three of them to get separated in the large arena. Yuuri stretched in a secluded stairwell for a bit, Viktor spoke with the press, and Yuri stretched in the locker room. Before Yuuri knew it, Viktor was rushing into the stairwell and grabbing his arm to lead him back; it was time for the second skater to go on, and that was him. Yuri would skate right after.

“You’ll do great, Yuuri. Think of me, okay?”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he tried to remember Viktor’s words, nodding his head. He leaned in for a good-luck kiss as Viktor took his jacket from him, stepping out onto the ice. He always thought of Viktor when he skated- after all, Viktor was who he was skating for, always.

Nerves got the best of Yuuri’s first jump, which went from a triple to a double. He tried not to dwell on that as he moved into his step sequence, which he knew was one of his strong points. He breezed through it with ease, locking eyes with a smiling Viktor from the side as he got ready for a combination spin.

His spins were fine- not amazing, but certainly not bad, either. Yuuri began to relax as he headed into the second half of his program, where most of his jumps were. He tried to remember Viktor’s advice about peaking at the Grand-Prix when he ended up turning a quad into a triple. He caught Viktor’s gaze again, and he didn’t look disappointed.

Yuuri did the rest of his program full out, without changing anymore jumps. By the end of it, he was heady and panting, sweat dripping down his face as he moved into his ending pose and tried to catch his breath. He had done it; now he just had to wait to see if it was good enough for the judges.

Yuuri didn’t see Yuri before he was dragged off to the kiss and cry by Viktor, sweating and panting. Viktor clung to him, just as nervous as he was, as they waited for his scores. Yuuri drowned in the smell of his cologne as he was wrapped in a happy hug, his scores certainly good enough for him to get a headstart to a chance at the podium for this competition. Viktor was ecstatic, and the mood was contagious. Yuuri blushed as Viktor kissed him deeply right in front of the cameras.

“Yuri!”

He and Viktor rushed from the kiss and cry as soon as Yuuri’s scores were in, to where Yuri stood ready to get on the ice. Yuuri frowned upon seeing him, how stiff his frame was and how uncomfortable he looked. At first, he attributed it to nerves, but then, he saw a telltale shuffle that could only be described as a subtle potty dance. He knew there was nothing he could do now, but he still asked,

“Yuri, do you need to-"

“Shh!” Yuri hissed as he was announced. “There’s nothing we can do about it now.”

He was right, of course, but Yuuri's heart still swelled with pity as he watched Yuri skate stiffly to the middle of the ice, shakily getting into his beginning pose.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered as Yuri's program began, “he really needs the toilet.”

Viktor sighed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “We should have kept a better eye on him,” he muttered into the back of Yuuri's neck.

“We’ll take him right after the kiss and cry,” Yuuri added as Yuri turned a planned triple into a single, losing points.

“I hope he'll be okay,” Viktor whispered as Yuri stumbled during his step sequence.

It happened just as Yuri was finished up the routine- just after his final sequence of jumps. After the combination, Yuuri watched in horror as Yuri bent forward for a split-second, his hand squeezing himself between the legs. Yuuri hoped that the action was swift enough that the audience and the judges alike didn't notice it.

“Good job, Yuri,” Viktor whispered to no one as Yuri stood in his ending pose, knees shaking with the effort of keeping himself still.

The second Yuri was off the ice, he shoved his skating jacket in front of his crotch and hid himself behind Yuuri the best he could. “I need to-"

“We’ll take you just after the kiss and cry,” Viktor interrupted him.

Yuuri cringed as Yuri whimpered, shaking his head frantically. “I can’t hold it that long. I can't.”

“Okay,” Yuuri whispered, heady on adrenaline. He grabbed Yuri's hand and began shoving through the crowd with him, encouraging, “stay close to me, okay? Just a few more minutes.”

Yuuri wasn't sure if Viktor was trailing behind them or not at that point, and it didn't matter. Yuri was squeezing his hand tightly and muttering under his breath, a mix of swear words and complaining about how he was going to piss himself any second.

Yuuri scanned the hallways for a restroom sign, cursing himself for not mentally mapping out where the nearest one was when they had first arrived. He was still darting his eyes frantically when Yuri gasped in his ear, coming to a complete stop and letting out a painful sound. 

“Yuuri…”

He was bent at the waist when Yuuri turned around, gripping his crotch through his jacket and breathing heavily. Yuuri counted his blessings, glad that Yuri had made it to a secluded hallway and out of the general public's eye.

“We’re almost there,” he whispered, nearly inaudible as he watched the last of Yuri's strength leave him.

“I can’t hold it anymore,” Yuri rasped as a stream began to trickle down his leg. “I can’t.” Another trickle snaked down his inner thigh. “Please,” he begged, though Yuuri wasn't sure what was being asked of him.

“It's okay,” Yuuri whispered gently, grabbing Yuri and turning him to face the wall. “Just take it out and go, there will be a puddle either way.”

“But-"

“At least your costume won't be soaked.”

Yuri whined pitifully as he obeyed, dipping down the waistband of his (thankfully) two-piece costume. He groaned as he took out his already-jetting member, piss splashing down onto the tiled floor at record speed.

“I'm sorry,” Yuri lamented as he relieved himself, face red and turned away from Yuuri.

“It's okay,” Yuuri told him as he finished up. “It wasn't your fault and Viktor and I would never be upset with you about this.”

“Okay,” he whispered back, concealing himself.

Yuuri rubbed his back for a moment, racking his brain for what he could do about the huge puddle on the hallway floor. 

“Go and find Vitya,” Yuuri encouraged Yuri. “He must be worried.”

Yuri obeyed without question, and Yuuri was grateful. He sighed, staring down at the puddle for a moment longer before leaving to find a member of the staff. After all, they should be informed that Yuuri found a puddle of pee in the hallway, shouldn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely omorasheep drew Yuri outside the bathroom; I am honored! Thank you, Sheep! 
> 
> Link to the art: http://omorasheep.tumblr.com/post/169159132213/so-i-drew-a-thing-ツ-its-based-on


End file.
